


Jump Jump

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, High School, Honestly I made this for fun don't judge, Lúcio/Hana if you squint, M/M, Modern Era, SO, Trampolines, and I had to make it a fic, and we had a blast, my mom and I went to a mall the other day and we found an adult trampoline house thing, so here we go., you do what you want though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: “Hey, Lú, does that sign say what I think it says?” Hana asked, pulling at his sleeve and pointing to a sign on the wall to their left.“Trampolines for all ages, 5 dollars for 20 minutes of bouncing around like the good ol’ days?” he read aloud, a grin forming on his face.He looked at both Hana and Olivia, the three of them already thinking the exact same thing.





	Jump Jump

“Hey, Lú, does that sign say what I think it says?” Hana asked, pulling at his sleeve and pointing to a sign on the wall to their left.  
“Trampolines for all ages, 5 dollars for 20 minutes of bouncing around like the good ol’ days?” he read aloud, a grin forming on his face.  
He looked at both Hana and Olivia, the three of them already thinking the exact same thing. They all rushed over to the employee at the cheap desk, looking incredibly bored.  
They all pulled money out of their pockets, left their shoes and belongings in a pile on the floor next to the entrance, and climbed on in.  
“you all pick one trampoline and stay on it, or I’m kicking you out.” the employee grumbled, pulling out their phone and not giving them any further instructions.  
The trampolines were all arranged in rows, each being separated by some blue foam, the type gym mats in elementary schools were made out of. there seemed to be around 12 trampolines in total, every single one of them empty and up for grabs.  
They all quickly ran to their trampoline of choice, Olivia getting there first, followed by Lúcio and finally Hana (“you’d be faster if you didn’t play video games all day!” “says the hacker!”) and began jumping, music playing in the background from the other stores in the mall hyping them up and sending them back to a simpler time, a time when they didn’t have as much homework or as fucked up sleep schedules.  
“Bet I can jump the highest!” Hana exclaimed, bending down and using all the muscles her scrawny legs offered her to try and rocket off the elastic surface.  
“hah! You wish Coelhinha!” Lúcio retorted, out jumping both Hana and Olivia with ease.  
“We’ll have to actually exercise to keep up with him, amiga.” Olivia replied, also trying her hardest to out jump her Brazilian friend.  
“Even if that eve happens, you guys can’t beat me!” Lúcio taunted.  
“OH WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT!” Hana yelled.  
“Both of you be quiet!” Olivia interrupted, a familiar song playing in the background of the sound of elastic expanding and contracting as they jumped. Olivia smirked before Hana burst out singing,  
“RA RA RA A AAAA,”  
And then Lúcio joined in,  
“RA MA RAMA MAAAA”  
And Olivia couldn’t help herself either.  
“GA GA OH LA LAAA”  
All three of them yelling at the top of their lungs, the employee looking like they were regretting everything in that moment,  
“WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!”  
***  
“Where on earth are those three?” Hanzo muttered, turning another corner in this seemingly endless shopping mall.  
“Hana ain't replying to my texts.” Jesse stated, still typing away on his phone.  
“Lúcio and Olivia also aren’t replying either.” Genji added.  
“well it feels like we’ve been walkin’ in circles forev-” Jesse was cut off by the distant sound of someone poorly yelling the lyrics to Toxic, Hanzo thought that song had died back in the early 2010’s.  
They rounded one last corner before finding their missing people.  
Hana, Lúcio, and Olivia looked like they were having the time of their lives, bouncing, falling and getting right back up while screaming songs from the early 2000’s at the top of their lungs.  
“WITH THE TASTE OF YOUR LIPS I’M ON A RIIIIIIIIDE”  
Hanzo sighed, but smiled at what he was witnessing.  
“Oh I am so joining them, bye.” Genji said and ran off, fishing for money in his sweater pocket.  
Hanzo turned to find Jesse looking at the sign with a shit eating grin on his face.  
Hanzo sighed “you may go with them, but I’m staying here.” he muttered.  
“take some videos, ok?” Jesse replied, handing Hanzo the bags of things they had bought and running along after Genji.  
Hanzo smiled and pulled out his phone, knowing that everyone else was gonna wanna see this.


End file.
